Water Reaver (Defiance)
Items article |image=Water Reaver2.jpg |caption=The Water Reaver in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Water Reaver was a permanent elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade created by the Ancient vampires and wielded by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Profile With none of the Reaver fonts previously used to imbue the temporary enhancements making an appearance in Defiance, Raziel was forced to find more permanent alterations to the Wraith Blade , with the Water Reaver the fifth of these enhancements that Raziel found . Defiance-Reavers-Water-Charged.png|charged attack Defiance-Reavers-Water-Spell-01.png|Reaver spell Defiance-Reavers-Water-Spell-02.png Defiance-Reavers-Water-Spell-03.png Defiance-Waterfall.png|Freezing a Waterfall Defiance-Waterfall-Freeze-01.png Defiance-Waterfall-Freeze-02.png Defiance-Waterfall-Freeze-03.png Defiance-Waterfall-Climb.png During his journey through Vorador's Mansion, Raziel found a warp hidden in the ornate fountain in an inner courtyard which transported him to the sealed Water Forge in the Vampire Citadel. Defeating the spirits of the original Ancient vampire States and Death Guardians he was able to power the Soul conduit at the heart of the forge and use it to absorb their souls into the Wraith Blade, imbuing the Wraith blade with elemental Water to create the permanent Water Reaver, which could be selected at will. The Water Reaver manifested as a light blue colored wraith blade. It could be used to douse and put out Fire sconces, but could also be used to interact with Waterfalls, freezing them an enabling Raziel to climb them as regular climbable walls. In combat the Water Reaver could be used to briefly freeze struck enemies Charged attacks, whilst its Reaver spells unleashed an ice blast which froze and damaged nearby enemies. . Notes *Versions of the Water Reaver were planned to appear in every game in the Soul Reaver arc; with a Water Reaver planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, but ultimately cut due to time constraints; although its appearance in Soul Reaver was more related to the Glyph-style Reavers from that game and is possibly not an Ancient vampire creation for this reason The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) . Soul Reaver 2 was also originally planned to feature a different Water Reaver enhancement which was related to the Ancient vampires, but this enhancement was also cut (presumably along with any water-attuned Reaver fonts). Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Though not explained in Defiance, the loss of the Reaver fonts (necessitating finding permanent enhancements) was intended to be attributed to the actions of the Elder God, though this detail was cut from the final game. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Charged attack and Reaver spell of the Water Reaver were originally to have featured in Soul Reaver 2 gained from a separate Water Reaver augmentation but the enhancement was ultimately cut from that game along with the Reaver itself. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *Although Water is acknowledged throughout the series as causing great harm to Vampires , the Water Reaver appears to have no greater effect on the vampires faced in Defiance (Kain, Turel and Janos Audron in their respective boss battles) than any other Reaver enhancement . Gallery Def-Inventory-WaterReaver.PNG|The Water Reaver in the inventory Def-WaterReaver-Side.png|Raziel armed with the Water Reaver MP-ActivityMap-Water.png|Water Reaver symbol See also * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers atDark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance Raziel's Reavers Category:Items/Defiance it:Mietitrice d'Acqua